


【盾铁】画风清奇的车

by AleshaYiMi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 07:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleshaYiMi/pseuds/AleshaYiMi





	【盾铁】画风清奇的车

01.晚礼服  
如果按照亿万富翁Tony Stark的个人喜好将各式各样的聚会排个先后的话，生日聚会和沙滩派对绝对会为了第一大打出手，毕竟被人盲目崇拜和比基尼的触感一样令人着迷。而倒数第一的宝座则由慈善晚会蝉联了20年，衣冠楚楚却心怀鬼胎的男人们，和优雅得体却表情僵硬的女人们，更别提还得为这样一场晚会支付一张价格不菲的入场劵。Oh，come on！这简直就是花钱找罪受！

但是这一切和Pepper比起来都算小巫见大巫，只要Pepper稍微一偏头，露出那副“mommy know it”的表情，Tony就能瞬间用和Jarvis不相上下的思考速度，回忆起最近一个星期自己错过的所有会议和文件，用机油毁掉的衣服，以及为数不多（？）的几次熬夜，然后一股脑答应Pepper的所有要求。这也就是为什么Tony现在乖乖的穿着Tom Ford的高定三件套出现在慈善会场的原因。

然而这并不能解释为什么他身边站着的是美国队长而不是Pepper，尤其这位国民偶像还穿着与周围格格不入的T恤加牛仔裤，甚至还带了一顶棒球帽，看起来就像是准备去超级市场购物的邻家小哥。

 

Tony显然对穿着随意的cap非常不满，这一点从一路上Tony都在念叨着“正装出席”就能看得出来。然而始作俑者却选择性地忘记了，是自己在大厦门口拦下了刚购物回来的Steve，然后突然把后者拖进了车里——没有换衣时间也没有事先邀请——强行带到了慈善会场。

Steve本来是想反驳些什么的，毕竟没有人会穿得隆重而又正式地去超级市场，就算是Thor也不会。但他还没来得及说话，Tony就已经熟练的换上公式笑容，和那些他连名字都没听过的商界大拿们谈笑风生。没办法，Steve只好紧紧地跟在Tony身后，像是Stark工业为总裁新配的保镖。

—————————————————————

完成了鸡妈妈Pepper定下的所有目标后，Tony终于有了一点喘息的时间，让他可以自然地将自己从名媛中抽出身来，和身后的cap一起，悄无声息的出现在二楼的贵宾休息室。

 

“Damn！”一关上门，Tony就扯下领结丢在一旁，“两天的咖啡无限供应我他妈实在是太亏了，下次至少要一个星期！”

“Language Tony，这并不礼貌，”cap将一杯清水递到Tony手里，“以及过多的咖啡因对你的身体并不好。”

“所以90岁的Steve叔叔是在告诉他的Tony侄子，就算他尽职尽责的完成了Pepper妈咪的全部要求，他也得不到自己应得的小小奖励？”Tony放下杯子，看着坐在一旁椅子上的Steve，后者没有说话，但是那双蓝色的眼睛告诉他“Yes，you ‘re right”。

Tony突然脱掉西装外套，随手扔到一边，跨坐到对方身上，扯着cap身上的T恤：“那么请问在当年的布鲁克林，穿着这样一身行头参加上层阶级的慈善宴会也是礼貌的吗？嗯，被冻在海底70年的老冰棍先生？”

Steve被Tony突如其来的举动吓了一大跳，差点从椅子上摔下来，考虑到自己身上还有一个不知道清不清醒的Tony，cap还是努力的维持住了平衡。

 

气氛突然就变得微妙起来，天才亿万富翁Tony Stark此刻正跨坐在全美偶像美国队长Steve Rogers的身上，焦糖色的双眼直视着对方，看着后者的脸颊一点点红起来，一路蔓延到耳根。

“你听说过Tony Stark的黄金派对公式吗，”Tony突然双手环住Steve的脖子，“不太记得是哪家报社或者杂志社总结的了，他们通常都是蠢货，但是这个公式——我不得不说——的确是非常精准。”

Steve没有说话，只是缓慢的摇了摇头。

“Beauty+Wine+Sex=Tony Stark’s Perfect Party.”

“And now，we have a blonde beauty.“Tony的手顺着美国甜心的脖子向下滑，在了后者心口的位置不停画着圈圈。

“Some wine.”Tony有意无意地靠近让两人唇齿之间都是他刚喝下的martini的味道。

“And……”胸口的手继续向下，缓慢的跨过一块块腹肌，最后停在了Steve的皮带扣上，焦糖色的眼睛微微眯起，那个罪恶又甜美的词就从唇间滑了出来，“sex.”

—————————————————————

Steve本应该拒绝这个无理的要求，拐朋友的儿子上床绝对不会是一个好主意，就算是被拐上床也不会。但是上帝啊，当Tony俯下身努力将Steve的要害全数纳入口中的时候，谁还记得什么朋友什么儿子，他几乎快要忘记自己是谁。

那张随时都在戏谑的嘴，那张永远都只会让别人哑口无言的嘴，此刻正安安静静——如果不时发出吮吸的水声也能叫做安静的话——用尽全力想要让另一个人感到愉悦，这已经足以让对方兴奋到战栗，至少对于Steve来说是这样，他战栗着将自己释放在了那个紧窄湿热的天堂。

“这东西的味道尝起来可好不到哪儿去，”Tony抽出衬衣前袋中的手帕，把嘴里另一个人的体液全数吐了出来，“cap你该不会是禁欲系的吧。”

也许是太一针见血，这句话让本来就白里透红的美国甜心一路红到了大腿根。Tony差点没绷住笑出声来，谁能想象有着这么一身诱人犯罪的肌肉的Captain America居然还是个纯情少年，如果可以，他一定要联系Pepper，让她把这一点写进Stark总裁的自传里。

 

但在美妙的性爱之中分心可不是什么好习惯，趁着处理手中粘腻湿滑的手帕的时间，Tony很轻易的就在床头柜中翻到了润滑剂，他将大半只挤到了右手的手心，左手还不忘抚慰着Steve的敏感部位。

事实上Steve很享受这个过程，即便心里有着些微的罪恶感，但就目前来说，罪恶感根本就比不上他妈的该死的快感，他简直放心的把自己交到了Tony手中，仿佛置身于天堂。  
不过天堂和地狱从来只有一线之隔，Tony的右手食指已经悄悄的摸索到了cap的括约肌附近，灵活的手指努力的挑逗着想让肌肉放松，但这看起来似乎有些太难了，直到两个人都已经彻底兴奋起来，cap也依然拒绝着外来物。

“Fuxk！”Tony暗骂了一声，把剩下的润滑剂全部挤到手上，摸索着伸向了身后。

 

Steve Rogers从来没有幻想过这样的场景，我的意思是就算他对队友Tony Stark有过一点点超友谊的幻想，尺度最大的也就到接吻了，他从没想过有一天会看见对方在自己面前自我扩张的情景，不知所措的他只能全身僵硬的看着面前的人努力开拓。

“Damn cap！你他妈有点动作好吗，”Tony第一次有点后悔拐人上床，就算你他妈在我心里是特殊的，老子在努力的时候你在一旁发呆还是很让人不爽，“亲我摸我或着干脆给我来个手活儿，别他妈像根木头一样杵在那儿！”

Steve拿不准自己到底该做什么，于是他三样都做了，一口咬上Tony的喉结，左手照顾着胸前浅褐色的乳头，右手顺着腹股沟滑下去抚慰着Tony的敏感部位。他觉得自己做得挺不错的，而Tony用喉间泄出的一丝轻喘回应了他。

—————————————————————

等到准备运动全部做完，Tony才想起自己在拿润滑剂的时候忘了看旁边有没有安全套，现在再去拿，不说在他身上啃得高兴的cap不愿意，他自己也嫌麻烦，反正是和Captain America做，就算不带套，也不会有什么问题吧。

“我的牛仔裤里有一枚，”Steve在啃咬的间隙里口齿不清的念叨着，“如果你是在找安全套的话。”说着长手一伸，还真从丢在一旁的裤子里摸出一枚安全套。

会因为一点情趣talk就脸红的cap从裤子里掏出一枚安全套这一点已经很让人难以相信了，尤其是当Tony看清这个安全套长什么样子的时候，他焦糖色的大眼睛里已经写满了惊讶。

Steve趁着Tony发呆的间隙已经带好了安全套，现在他的Little Steve穿着一件透明的“制服”，戴着黑色的领结，配上马甲，就像一个将要出席正式宴会的英国绅士。

也许是心血来潮，Steve突然问了一句：“我现在算是正装出席了吗，Tony？”毫无意外，这句话让坐在他怀里的人脸颊腾地一下烧红了起来，你知道的，正直的Captain America的情趣talk——即便是无意识的——也没人能够抵抗，至少Mr.Stark不能。

 

Steve将自己一寸寸的挤进Tony体内，说实话这并不算好受，但当Steve将自己完全埋入Tony身体里时，两人还是发出了满足的轻哼，这样的结合，在精神上带来的快感远比身体上的要多很多。

但这并不意味着没有，从Steve发现了奇妙的前列腺开始，Little Tony就一直保持着笔直站立的姿势，而cap不停的把玩亲吻着Tony带咖啡香味的手让他完全没有机会抚慰自己，于是Tony收获了人生第一次前列腺高潮的体验，Little Tony还站着，却感受到了接近半分钟的高潮体验，精液和前列腺液像水一样不停往外流，没有射精，却爽过任何一次性爱，结束的时候Tony甚至觉得眼前都是黑影。

Steve也在Tony体内释放了自己，当他将安全套取下来时忍不住笑了：“Hey Tony这看起来真像你。”Tony看向对方手中的安全套，领结和马甲上全挂满了白浊的液体，再看自己，也好不到哪去，衬衣几乎已经湿透，藏蓝色的西装裤上白色液体的痕迹尤为明显，到和那个保险套真差不多。

“Steve，有一件事我一定要告诉你，”Tony捡起之前丢在地上的西装外套穿上，活动了下有些酸软的双腿，“你真的非常适合Dirty Talk。”

—————————————————————

第二天傍晚，例行的复仇者会议结束后，出现在cap房间的Tony直接将一份报纸摔在了Steve面前，“他们真应该看看床上的你是个什么样子。”亿万富翁如是说。

《Tony Stark晚宴后脚步虚浮，我们是否应该担心他会带坏我们的Captain America》

新闻标题下方还配了一幅两人从宴会离开时的抓拍。

 

“他们真该问问到底是什么让我脚步虚浮——虽然我并没有脚步虚浮，花花公子Tony Stark并不会因为一场还不错的性爱脚步虚浮——但他们凭什么质疑我会带坏你，天知道你绝对不像你看起来那么正直纯洁，如果他们有幸……”

“So……One more time？”

“见过床上的你的话……WHAT？”

“我说One more time，作为em……不实报道的补偿？”

“我并没有在向你所要补偿，这又不是你的错你不需要补偿，but……Oh别用那样的眼神看我……YES！I say YES！这够了吗，说实话昨晚真他妈……”

Tony Stark又一次被Steve Rogers打断了发言，但这有什么关系呢，我是说，当他收获到一个吻、一颗心和一段恋情的时候，这一切都很值得。

—————————————————————

当又一次Pepper要求Tony出席慈善晚会，并为此做好被敲诈一个星期的咖啡无限供应后，意外的听到了对方爽快的回答。

“Hey Pepper，这并没有那么让人惊讶。”Tony失笑，在他将Stark工业交给Pepper那件事后，他几乎从来没见过这个女强人如此出乎意料的表情。

“em……Why？”

“也许……”Tony像是想到了什么一样，无意识的舔了舔嘴唇，“我开始喜欢慈善晚会了也不一定。”


End file.
